Two Sides of the Same Coin, Realm Force and Pirate Force
Two Sides of the Same Coin, Realm Force and Pirate Force is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With Captain Whisker working on his evil plan, the Pirate Force and Realm Force Rangers must work together to stop him before he conquers the city on his own name. Plot The Pirate Tavern is back in business/Getting the place back on top The episode begins with Captain Emmett and his crew reaching the Modern Day Pirate Tavern, they along with their friends were beginning to get the place back on top. Captain Whisker working on a new evil plot/In hopes to conquering the city Meanwhile at Captain Whisker's ship, he was upset that he just kept loosing to the Power Rangers. Soon, he started working on a new plan in order for him to conquer the city. The Realm Force Power Rangers arrived/Asking for their help to stop Whisker Then, the Realm Force Rangers, Connor Lacey, Spencer Vallerte, Butch Turner, Sapphire Stone, Videl Smith, Chris Strider, Daisy Harper, Amanda Tyson, Marcus Reynolds, Stella Rodriguez, Dave Tyson, and Frankie Stein arrived with their mentors and allies as they asked for their help. Ford, Stanley, and John Silver discussed with the other mentors/Using teamwork Pretty soon, Ford, Stanley, and John Silver discussed with Nighlok, Max Tennyson, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Ray, Maya, King Lagravis, Lavertus, and Fluminox and agreed to allow their use of teamwork. The Pirate Force and Realm Force trained each other/Giving their friends a hand Then, Captain Emmett, Connor, and their friends started training each other as they give each other a hand. Emmett and Connor's plan to save the earth/A new way to outsmart Whisker At the very moment, Emmett and Connor begin to make plans to save the earth form Whisker by outsmarting him. The Pirate Force and Realm Force Team Up/Stopping Whisker form robbing the bank Suddenly, Whisker started robbing the bank as he tried to make his escape. Just then, the Pirate Force and Realm Force Rangers begin their team up to stop him. Captain Emmett and Captain Whisker's next duel/Connor's encouragement to him Then, Captain Emmett and Captain Whisker begin their next duel. Just as Emmett was about to give up, Connor encouraged him to never let evil win and Power Rangers never quits. Releasing the Kraken Bots/The Ultimate Ultrazord Team Up begins Then, the Kraken Bots were attacking as they were combined automatically into Kraken Megabots. But all hope is not lost, the Pirate Force and Realm Force Ultrazord were prepared the battle as they destroyed it. Victory for the Power Rangers once more/How to find One Piece without hesitation After the battle, the Power Rangers celebrated their victory once more. Just as Captain Emmet and his crew said their goodbyes to Connor and his friends, they started figuring out how to find the treasure in One Piece without hesitation as the others give them a helping hand. Rangers Pirate Force Realm Force Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Old Man McGucket *Soos Ramirez *Wendy Corduroy *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Robbie Valentino *Waddles *Max Tennyson *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Ray *Maya *Lagravis *Lavertus *Fluminox *Laval *Cragger *Eris *Gorzan *Worriz *Razar *Rogon *Bladvic *Kai *Jay *Zane *Cole *Lloyd Garmadon *Nya *Li'l Nelson *Skylor *Ken *Li'Ella *Crunket *Crominus *Crooler *Flinx *Foltrax *Frax *Firox *Tormak *The Legend Beasts *Scorm *Braptor *Spinlyn *Sir Fangar *Strainor *Stealthor *Sykor *Sirox *Maula *Mottrot *Mungus *Vardy *VoomVoom *Vornon *Vultrix *Icebite *Icerlot *Icepaw *Iceklaw *Arcturus *Pythor P. Chumsworth *Fangtom *Acidicus *Skalidor *Skales *Selma *Skales Jr. *Karlof *Griffin Turner *Paleman *Tox *Neuro *Ash *Bolobo *Gravis *Jacob Pevsner *Chamille *Shade *Morro *Flintlocke *Dogshank *Doubloon *Monkey Wretch *Clancee *Machia *Raggmunk *Blunck *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sunny *Generator Rex Civilians * Villains *Captain Whisker *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe Trivia * Transcript *Two Sides of the Same Coin, Realm Force and Pirate Force (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5